Masih Cinta 2
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Ceritanya berbeda dengan Masih Cinta yang waktu itu. Ini one-shoot, lho! RnR, OK?


Kon'nichiwa, subete! Author kembali dalam fanfic 'Masih Cinta 2'! XD Arigato buat readers yang mungkin sudah membaca fanfic Masih Cinta yang waktu itu. Tapi, fanfic ini ceritanya berbeda lagi, lho!

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**Masih Cinta; Ashilla Zee  
**

**This Story; Chang Mui Lie  
**

**Character: Karin Hanazono, Himeka Kujo, Kazusa Kujo, Kazune Kujo, Micchiru Nishikiori, Jin Kuga, Karasuma Kirika, Karasuma Rika, Karasuma Kiro (^^)  
**

**Pairing: (Are Certainly Not Favored By Readers)  
**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, GAJE, KEPO, TYPO, GA-NYAM DLL**

******AUTHOR NOTE:**

******1. Di fanfic ini, Kirika menjadi seumuran dengan Karin.**

******2. Di fanfic ini, Jin bukan penyanyi.**

******3. Di fanfic ini, Kazusa dan Himeka bukan saudara Kazune.  
**

******4. Marga Himeka dan Kazusa di ubah menjadi 'Kujyo' ^^  
**

******Good Reading & Good Review :D  
**

* * *

.

.

.

_Saat liburan, di suatu pantai, 3 gadis cantik nan imut sedang menatapi pemuda pujaan mereka. Mereka bersembunyi di balik batu yang cukup besar. 3 Gadis itu adalah Karin Hanazono, Himeka Kujyo dan Kazusa Kujyo._

_Karin Hanazono sedang menatapi seorang pemuda berambut blonde. Himeka Kujyo sedang menatapi seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel. Dan Kazusa Kujyo sedang menatapi pemuda berambut hitam._

_"Kazune..." panggil Karin dengan nada pelan._

_"Micchi..." panggil Himeka dengan nada pelan._

_"Jin..." panggil Kazusa dengan nada pelan juga._

_"Tomodachi to, kita pura-pura beli es krim saja" usul Karin._

_"Dokode?" tanya Himeka._

_"Itu, di sana. Jadi kita bisa melewati mereka" jawab Karin._

_"Siapa tau saja suatu hal yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi" kata Kazusa penuh pengharapan._

_"Daijobu. Ayo kita ke sana" ajak Himeka._

_Karin dan Kazusa mengangguk. Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa pun pergi menuju kedai es krim. Mereka melewati Kazune, Jin dan Micchi yang sedang bersantai. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah Kazune, Jin dan Micchi._

_"Nee" sahut Kazune._

_"Huh?" Micchi dan Jin menengok ke arah Kazune._

_"Nee, Karin. Awas, ada kerang yang hampir saja kau injak" kata Kazune._

_Karin melihat ke arah bawahnya. Karin akan menginjak kerang yang ada di bawahnya jika Kazune tidak memberitahunya._

_"A—Ah... go—gomen'nasai..." kata Karin terbata-bata._

_Kazune, Jin dan Micchi kembali bersantai. Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa pun kembali berjalan._

_"Nee" sahut Jin._

_"Huh?" Kazune dan Micchi menengok ke arah Jin._

_"Nee, Kazusa. Awas, ada kulit pisang yang hampir saja kau injak" kata Jin._

_Kazusa melihat ke arah bawahnya. Kazusa akan terpeleset karena menginjak kulit pisang jika Jin tidak memberitahunya._

_"A—Ah... go—gomen'nasai..." kata Kazusa._

_Jin, Kazune dan Micchi kembali bersantai. Kazusa, Karin dan Himeka pun kembali berjalan._

_"Nee" sahut Micchi._

_"Huh?" Kazune dan Jin menengok ke arah Micchi._

_"Nee, Himeka. Awas, ada botol kaleng yang hampir saja kau injak" kata Micchi._

_Himeka melihat ke arah bawahnya. Himeka juga akan terpeleset karena menginjak botol kaleng itu jika Micchi tidak memberitahunya._

_"A—Ah... go—gomen'nasai..." kata Himeka._

_Micchi, Kazune dan Jin kembali bersantai. Himeka, Karin dan Kazusa pun pergi menuju kedai es krim. Selama perjalanan, Karin, Himeka dan Kazune senyam-senyum sendiri memikirkan kejadian tadi. Pipi mereka memerah karena malu, namun mereka senang karena pemuda pujaan mereka mempedulikan mereka. Di kedai es krim, Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa bertemu dengan gadis-gadis dari keluarga Karasuma._

_"Kon'nichiwa, Kirika" sapa Karin._

_"Kon'nichiwa, Kiro" sapa Himeka._

_"Kon'nichiwa, Rika" sapa Kazusa._

_"Kon'nichiwa, Karin, Himeka, Kazusa" balas Kirika, Kiro dan Himeka bersamaan dengan gembiranya._

_"Tumben kalian senang" kata Kazusa._

_"Ini es krimnya" kata sang penjual es krim memberikan Kirika, Kiro dan Rika masing-masing 2 es krim._

_"Wow, kenapa kalian masing-masing membeli 2 es krim?" tanya Kazusa._

_"Karena 1 nya lagi untuk kekasih baru kami" jawab Rika._

_"Lho? kalian sudah punya kekasih? selamat, ya" kata Karin._

_"Arigatogozaimasu, Karin" balas Kirika, Kiro dan Rika._

_Karin tersenyum menanggapi gadis-gadis keluarga Karasuma. Kirika, Kiro dan Rika pun pergi. Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa membeli es krim mereka. Sehabis membeli es krim, Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa berbalik. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat Kirika, Kiro dan Rika memberi 1 es krim yang tadi mereka beli di kedai es krim kepada pemuda pujaan mereka._

_"Ti—TIDAK MUNGKINN...!"_

* * *

"Mari kita saksikan _girlband_ kita, _Shojo Hana_...!" teriak sang pembawa acara.

Naiklah Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa ke atas panggung. Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa menggenggam mikrofon mereka.

"Ini judul lagu terbaru kami, Masih Cinta" kata Karin.

"Yeyy...~!" seluruh fans Shojo Hana berteriak histeris.

Tak hanya berteriak histeris, tepuk tangan pun juga di berikan untuk Shojo Hana. Dan saat itu, musik pun menyala.

"**Kau yang s'lalu menjagaku, di saatku bersedih**

**Di mana kau kini?**

**Kau yang s'lalu memelukku, di saatku menangis**

**Mengapakah kau pergi?**

**Bahagia kau lihat terpurukku di sini, menanti kau kembali**

.

.

**Aku masih cinta, aku masih sayang**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku**

**Aku masih sayang, masih tetap setia**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku, kau hancurkan aku**"

Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa kembali mengingat masa lalu mereka ketika cinta mereka sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun, kini pemuda pujaan mereka telah memiliki pasangan mereka sendiri.

"**Kau yang s'lalu memelukku, di saatku menangis.**

**Mengapakah kau pergi?**

**Bahagia kau lihat terpurukku di sini**

**Menanti kau kembali...!**"

Karin yang dulunya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena harus menerima Kazune menjadi milik Kiro, akhirnya bisa menjadi penyanyi di Shojo Hana. Himeka yang dulunya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena harus menerima Micchi menjadi milik Kirika, akhirnya bisa menjadi penyanyi di Shojo Hana. Kazusa yang dulunya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena harus menerima Jin menjadi milik Rika, akhirnya bisa menjadi penyanyi juga.

"**Aku masih cinta, aku masih sayang**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku**

**Aku masih sayang, masih tetap setia**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku...**

.

.

**Aku masih cinta, aku masih sayang**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku**

**Aku masih sayang, masih tetap setia**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku**

.

.

**Aku masih cinta, aku masih sayang**

**Walau kau sakiti hatiku, kau hancurkan aku**

**Kau hancurkan aku...**"

Sekali lagi, seluruh fans Shojo Hana bertepuk tangan untuk Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa. Ketika lagu telah usai, tanpa di sadari, Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa mengeluarkan air mata mereka. Selesai bernyanyi, Shojo Hana turun dari panggung dan pergi menuju ke suatu tenda tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Tomodachi to, aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Tapi, sepertinya tadi aku menangis" kata Karin.

"Aku juga. Mungkin karena terkena debu" kata Kazusa.

"Tidak hanya kalian, aku juga" kata Himeka.

Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa segera menghapus air mata mereka menggunakan tisu sebelum ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"_Kyoka_, apa kami boleh masuk?"

"Oh, boleh. Masuk saja" jawab Karin yang masih menghapus air matanya tanpa menengok.

Himeka dan Kazusa menengok. Karin pun ikut menengok. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

"Ka_—_Kalian...?!"

Betapa kagetnya Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa ketika melihat 3 mantan pemuda pujaan mereka ada di hadapan mereka.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu" kata Micchi.

"Tadi suara kalian merdu sekali" puji Jin.

"A_—_Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Karin.

Kazune mendekati Karin, Jin mendekati Kazusa dan Micchi mendekati Himeka.

"Kami... ingin meminta maaf... kepada kalian..." jawab Kazune.

"Hah? apa maksud kalian?" tanya Himeka.

Kazune, Micchi dan Jin mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah.

"_Gomen ne_ karena kami telah menyakiti hati kalian dulu" ucap Jin.

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Karin?" tanya Kazune.

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Himeka?" tanya Micchi.

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Kazusa?" tanya Jin.

Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa menahan tangisan mereka.

"Bu_—_Bukankah kalian telah memiliki gadis dari keluarga Karasuma?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kami baru tau kalau ternyata mereka itu jahat. Mereka hanya menginginkan harta saja" jawab Jin.

"Jadi... maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Kazune, Micchi dan Jin bersamaan.

Kini air mata Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa jatuh ke bunga yang ada di tengah buket bunga mawar itu.

PLUKK!

Karin langsung saja memeluk Kazune, Himeka langsung saja memeluk Micchi dan Kazusa pun langsung memeluk Jin. Mereka kini menagis.

"Huwa...! kau bodoh, Kazune! kau bodoh!" kata Karin.

Kazune balas memeluk Karin.

"Gomen'nasai, Karin" kata Kazune.

"Kazusa, kau maukan jadi milikku?" tanya Jin sambil mengelus kepala Kazusa.

"Iya! hiks... aku mau!" jawab Kazusa.

"Micchi...! aku sangat rindu padamu!" kata Himeka.

"Aku juga. Tapi, sekarang aku kembali padamu. Dan selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku" kata Micchi.

Suasana yang awalnya sendu, kini berubah menjadi romantis. Ternyata cinta Shojo Hana sama sekali tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena kalau mungkin Kirika, Rika dan Kiro tidak ada, pasti mereka sudah menjadi milik Kazune, Micchi dan Jin sejak dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Ceritanya tidak nyambung dan aneh sekali ya, readers

Shojo Hana itu artinya gadis bunga :D

Hehehe, gomen kalau namanya sedikit aneh

Habis, author tidak punya banyak ide untuk nama-nama girlband Jepang :D

Masa harus tulis AKB48, hahaha! XD

Review ya, readers~!


End file.
